Alguien a quien solías conocer
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Tras el caos causado en Midgard, los recuerdos de Loki han sido borrados completamente. Ha sido despojado de sus poderes y enviado a vivir como un mortal a la Tierra... En Asgard, por otra parte, Thor a pesar de todo lo sucedido, aún sufre por él… (Traducción).


¡Hola, hola!

Otra vez yo trayéndoles otra grandioso fic —¡En mi humilde opinión, por supuesto!

 **Personajes:** Loki, Thor, Heimdall, menciones de Odín, Stark, el Cap, Tasha y Haw.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, así como la historia no me pertenecen, Loki y Thor son propiedad de Marvel y el fic de una talentosa nena, Kat, conocida en LJ como **restlesspuppy.**

 **Warnings:** Un poco de brutalidad (Thor y sus torpes dedos) y según la autora dub-con; además claro de un poco de lemon e incesto, que técnicamente no sería incesto ya que no son hermanos.

 **Original:** **Someone you once know** por **restlesspuppy**.

Las partes en cursiva son pensamientos... ¡Sin ser más solo espero que les guste!

 **Nota:** Este fic ha sido posteado simultáneamente en Amor Yaoi (Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo).

* * *

 **Alguien a quien solías conocer**

 _—¿Puedes verlo?_

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Cómo está?_

 _—Perdido..._

Se produjo una pausa.

 _—Sueña con su hermano. Lo busca._

Thor únicamente pudo sonreír.

* * *

Ansiaba verle, lo anhelaba desde el momento en que el Padre de Todo le había desterrado. Una maldición peor que cualquiera, un castigo que Thor apenas podía soportar —sin embargo, uno tan tierno, tan suave que a su padre no podía exigirle más.

Lo extrañaba.

La ausencia de Loki había dejado una herida abierta, una herida profunda que dolía terriblemente en su pecho. Un agujero que no podía llenar. Volstagg había tratado de ayudarle, dándole un sinnúmero de delicias a degustar, abundantes y extraños sabores. Sif le había traído nuevas armas para que las probara, tratando de incitarle a entrenar, e incluso Fandral se había esforzado, dándole el mejor vino y la más exquisita cerveza; pero a Thor ya nada le impresionaba, nada le animaba. Se había apartado de ellos, ahora se encontraba recluido en paredes intangibles de cristal.

Podían verle, pero ya no podían sentirle.

* * *

—Heimdall —le llamó. La fría y dorada mirada del guardián se posó sobre él, pero sus labios permanecieron en una línea estoica.

—No es prudente. —Su voz retumbó, y ante esto Thor simplemente se encogió de hombros, demostrándole lo poco que le importaba.

—¿Alguna vez he sido prudente? —Sonrió, pero a su sonrisa le faltaba calidez, Heimdall podía notarlo, Thor lo sabía, estaba seguro —pero el guardián no dijo nada.

—Recuerda la última vez que me pasaste, recuérdala bien.

Thor la recordaba —recordaba a su padre desterrándole, enviándole a Midgard. Se dijo a sí mismo que esta vez era diferente, que era algo más, que no era simplemente una tonta provocación. « _Solo quiero verlo_. —Pensó con vehemencia—. _Solo por un momento_ , _solo para verlo»._ _  
_  
 _Solo por él._

La espada de Heimdall se deslizó en su morada, y una ráfaga de viento fría como el hielo se desató sobre ellos. Mil y una esencias acariciaron la nariz de Thor, deslizándose a través de su cabello como dedos invisibles, azotando su capa, su cabello. Pero se mantuvo seguro, con los hombros firmes.

 _Aquí voy, hermano._

* * *

Lo encontró.

Sin importar cuánto tardara, siempre le encontraba. Esta vez no fue difícil, recordaba Midgard. Era tarde, las calles estaban vacías. Con renuencia jaló su capa, la dispuso sobre su brazo ocultando con ella la mayor parte de su reluciente armadura, armadura que resplandecía incluso bajo la luz de la luna. Caminó con fuerza —para que él pudiera sentirlo. Sabía dónde estaba, donde yacía —dónde dormitaba.

En la distancia pensó en sus amigos. En Stark y en el Capitán. Incluso en Natasha y el pequeño hombre del arco. Pero languidecieron al lado de sus verdaderas intenciones. De sus verdaderos propósitos.

Encontró el complejo de apartamentos sin mucha dificultad, la manija de la puerta tembló bajo sus dedos.

* * *

El pequeño apartamento estaba limpio.

Libros reposaban esparcidos sobre mesas de café y estanterías. Investigaciones sobre mitología nórdica, mapas de Noruega y Suiza. Cuentos vikingos e imágenes adornaban las paredes, y Thor, al verlo todo, sonrió suavemente. Se detuvo, había una foto suya. Leyó la inscripción que decía: _«El poderoso Dios del Trueno»_ y la tomó. Frotó uno de sus gruesos dedos a través del pulido marco antes de escuchar un suave chirrido desde algún lugar a sus espaldas, y después volteó.

Loki estaba allí. Dormido —en realidad.

Su cabello ya no era negro, era rubio —recordándole un poco al de Fandral— con tiernos rizos. Sus mejillas ya no estaban abolladas, ni sus ojos. Su piel era tan pálida como el alabastro, perfecta bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Su expresión era vacía, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba en respiraciones suaves con uno de sus muchos libros midgardianos abiertos sobre él.

La sonrisa de Thor se desvaneció ante la vista. Algo se clavó fuertemente en su corazón, se le revolvió el estómago —olvidó respirar.

Ya no lucía como el hermano al que recordaba. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan... a gusto. Su mente ya no maquinaba, no conspiraba; sus ojos no brillaban con malicia y venganza; sus labios no se curvaban en aquella cruel sonrisa —este era su estado más vulnerable.

 _Era hermoso_.

Thor sabía que debía irse. Ya lo había visto —¿no era eso lo único a lo que había ido?. Sin embargo, sus pies estaban clavados en la alfombra. No podía moverse, ni siquiera respirar. Quería irse con él, llevarlo lejos, de vuelta a Asgard, esconderlo incluso aunque ahora fuera un simple mortal. Conservarlo como suyo, ¿por qué acaso no era eso lo que siempre había sido?

Fue como si Loki hubiese escuchado los latidos del corazón de Thor, porque sus pálidos parpados se movieron lentamente, cambió su postura, el libro se deslizó de su pecho, y Thor se movió espontáneamente, atrapándolo antes de que aterrizara en la alfombra.

Loki lo vio —sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

—¡O...Oh mi...!

Thor se lanzó hacia delante, situó una de sus manos sobre su boca y lo arrastró hacia él con un susurro.

—Silencio, hermano —dijo, estremeciéndose ante sus propias palabras — _Loki no le recordaba, no recordaba nada_.

—Solo quería verte, no quise asustarte, ni despertarte. Te he echado de menos, por favor… no forcejes. Escúchame… ¿me escucharás? —Le miró fijamente, los ojos de Loki eran grandes —verdes como esmeraldas, como los recordaba, e imposiblemente abiertos mientras observaba a Thor y sin embargo... asintió ligeramente.

Su mano se deslizó lánguidamente, apartándose de sus labios.

—¿Quién eres tù? —La voz de Loki resonó en un tembloroso susurro.

Thor sonrió. Fue una tenue, pero triste sonrisa.

—Alguien a quien solías conocer —murmuró, _en otra vida, en otro mundo_ —. No espero que me recuerdes —continuó, manteniendo a Loki aún cerca de su pecho. Ahora no estaba forcejeando, simplemente le miraba con una mezcla de temor y miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Thor casi podía verlo acomodando todas las piezas. El Thor en la pintura en su pared, el Thor descrito en el libro en el suelo, y el Thor en cuyos brazos se encontraba—. Pero... estuvimos juntos, una vez.

Loki parpadeó al escuchar su respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

Esto era agonizante estar tan cerca, y sin embargo... no poder _tocarle_.

—¿Puedo...? —Levantó su mano hasta una de las mejillas de Loki y esperó a que el menor asintiera, antes de tocarle. Curvó su amplia mano en aquella suave piel de porcelana, hundiéndola en su rizado cabello, disfrutándolo, a pesar de no ser aquel negro absoluto al que estaba acostumbrado. Su caricia se deslizó por su pálida garganta, hasta sumergirse en su clavícula, el resto de su pecho permanecía oculto bajo una impecable camisa de mangas cortas blanca.

Le dolía tocarlo, su cuerpo se estremecía de calor. Un torrente ardiente recorrió su espina dorsal y acercó un poco más su rostro, presionando el puente de su nariz hasta la cavidad en su cuello, inhalando su esencia.

Olía a menta y a estupor —y a algo vagamente familiar. El olor envío un nuevo centello a través de su cuerpo, recordándole a quien tenía entre sus brazos, a quien había estado extrañando desde que había sido desterrado, a quien había estado _deseando_ desde que era un muchacho.

—Mi hermano —susurró casi en un sollozo, y sus manos empezaron a moverse nuevamente, deslizándose hasta el dobladillo de la camisa de Loki, subiéndola más y más, sintiendo los muslos de Loki separarse bajo él, escuchando un jadeo de sorpresa escapando de aquellos labios, haciendo que su interior se contrajera _(¿Qué pensaría padre de esto?_ ) ¡Oh, pero _lo_ extrañaba! ¡Lo extrañaba tanto!

—Mi Loki —jadeó, escuchando a Loki gemir bajo su peso, mientras sus amplias manos se presionaban en aquel pecho desnudo. Acariciando su excitado pezón, arrastrándose hasta sumergirse en su columna vertebral y un poco más lejos, llegando hasta el grueso y suave material de su pantalón, a la curva de su trasero, donde —una vez más— Thor olvidó cómo respirar.

Loki temblaba contra su cuerpo, con sus muslos a ambos lados de la cintura de Thor, presionado contra el respaldo del sofá, y sin embargo continuaba inflexible. No opuso resistencia. Por primera vez Thor sintió sus manos, una dispuesta precariamente sobre su hombro, la otra enredada en su cabello, inciertas, inseguras, pero sin embargo no las apartó de su lugar.

La mano de Thor se curvó alrededor suyo suavemente, alrededor del carnoso montículo de su trasero. Lo _apretó_ , y sintió su excitación _palpitar_ y _quemarle_. Sintió a Loki endurecerse, sintió su aliento, _él también quería_.

—¿Has sido tocado así antes, hermano? —susurró, su voz se apagó en la curva del cuello de Loki.

Su respuesta llegó tras una intensa pausa.

—No.

Thor se apretó contra él aún más, cerró los ojos fuertemente, oprimió aquel montículo carnoso entre su mano con más fuerza —no podía tomar esto. No podía, nunca, tomar esto. No le pertenecía, _no le pertenecería nunca_ , y su corazón se contrajo, la bilis creció en su garganta, pero, sin importarle, apartando aquellos pensamientos, llevó dos de sus dedos hasta los labios de Loki.

—Abre tu boca para mí, hermano —murmuró, y ciegamente Loki obedeció. Tan confiado, tan dispuesto para con un hombre que simplemente había irrumpido en su casa. Sus labios temblaron, y luego, tomó los gruesos dedos de Thor dentro de su cálida humedad, chupando, frotando su lengua por toda la callosa yema de sus dedos, amenazando con devorarlos. Observando aquellas mejillas contraerse, Thor contuvo el aliento una vez más y los retiró.

Su mano empujó hacia abajo los grises pantalones de su hermano, revelando sus pálidos muslos ante la nacarada luz de la luna. Thor los apartó nuevamente, ignorando el suave grito de disidencia emitido de parte de su hermano —aun así su cuerpo no se resistía. Su excitación ruborizada en un fuerte rosa se curvó en su vientre, dejando una mancha de semen bajo su ombligo, y los dedos de Thor se deslizaron entre sus nalgas.

—No voy a hacerte daño —le dijo, y vio a los ojos de Loki cerrarse, a sus manos estirarse hasta agarrar sus hombros, aferrándose a él como si fuera una especie de salvavidas, como si fuera su ancla en este nuevo mundo fracturado al que había sido arrojado.

Empujó sus dedos en aquel calor abrasador y gimió como si realmente se tratara de su pene. Escuchó a Loki gemir, le escuchó hundiendo su cabeza en el sofá y dejó escapar un sollozo sintiendo como sus delgados dedos se clavaban profundamente en sus hombros, ante lo que Thor simplemente se movió un poco más hacia adelante, presionando sus labios contra aquella pálida garganta, chupando aquella carne de alabastro con sus labios, deseando _marcarla_ , _tomarla_.

Loki se estremeció bajo su cuerpo, sus muslos se afianzaron alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Thor, un suave «Por favor...» escapó de sus temblorosos labios, una súplica por menos o por más, Thor no lo supo definir con precisión, y únicamente dobló sus dedos, los movió en su interior, frotando lo que creía _debía_ ser ese algo que hacía a Loki sacudirse, retorcerse, _arquearse_ bellamente delante de él y gemir en la oscuridad de aquel apartamento.

—Shhh, hermano —le arrulló Thor, alineando su dedo medio y acomodándolo suavemente con el primero, viendo aquella pálida figura retorcerse y aferrarse, aferrarse a él tan fuerte —t _an fuerte_ —. Eres tan hermoso, hermano —suspiró—. Tan mío.

Dobló ambos dedos, los retorció aun más, sintiendo el calor de Loki hincharse contra él, sintiéndole hervir. Sus músculos se agitaban a su alrededor, aquel anillo de músculos rosa se ensanchaba para él; con la cabeza cayendo hacia adelante, descansando sobre el hombro de Thor, quien continuaba presionándole contra el sofá, con las caderas empujándose contra el dorso de sus muslos, reflejando los movimientos de sus dedos, como si su pene en realidad estuviera enterrado en su interior.

Los brazos de Loki se deslizaban sobre sus hombros, manteniéndole cerca, sollozando en su cuello, mientras sus dedos continuaban impulsándose de adentro hacia afuera, acariciando ese lugar que hacía a Loki sacudirse y retorcerse bajo su peso, presionado entre Thor y el sillón, el lugar en su interior que le hacía húmedamente agudo con deseo.

Luego, con un último abrupto gemido «¡a-ah», Loki se derramó sobre su abdomen, en su camisa, rápido, caliente y agudo. Se estremeció completamente cuando los dedos de Thor continuaron su asalto implacable, siguieron acariciándole desde el interior, fallándolo inexorablemente hasta que derramara la última gota de su simiente, hasta que solo fue un tembloroso y gimiente desorden bajo Thor, quien después se inclinó ligeramente y besó sus rojos labios.

Le besó húmedamente, lánguidamente —con la boca abierta, sin ceremonias. Tomando y tomando. Apropiándose de él — _porque eres mío hermano, mío, mío, sólo mío y de nadie más._ _  
_  
Demasiado pronto supo que debía retirarse, que debía marcharse, porque ya había extendido su visita por mucho, por demasiado tiempo. Pero Loki continuaba aferrándose a él, sus dedos seguían sobre sus hombros, agarrando su armadura, sosteniéndole mientras temblaba y se agitaba —retorciéndose mientras Thor extraía sus dedos de su interior, dejándole vacío y sin aliento. Flácido y exhausto. Thor pudo ver a su forma mortal tornándose débil. Le vio desplomarse con un suave sonido.

—Shhh —le susurró otra vez, y los brazos de Loki se deslizaron de su cuerpo, su toque se apartó, y a pesar de la dolorosa excitación confinada en sus pantalones, solo se inclinó, obsequiándole a Loki un beso en la frente, sintiéndole estremecerse, pero dejándole acomodar a Thor nuevamente sus grises pantalones, ponerle su manchada camisa —y, finalmente, levantar la capa roja oscura para cubrirle. Loki... simplemente demasiado exprimido, simplemente demasiado cansado para formular preguntas —preguntas con las que Thor sabía su mente debía estar completamente atiborrada— cerró los ojos.

 _Se durmió._

 _Se veía tranquilo._

Thor únicamente pudo sonreír.

* * *

Dejó el apartamento justo como lo había encontrado, sin llevarse nada, aunque su corazón se tensionó ante un solo recuerdo. El recuerdo del hermano al que una vez había tenido y al que había perdido.

La noche era fría mientras el viento azotaba su piel, mientras le guiaba de regreso por donde había llegado. Al llegar al sitio, levantó su cabeza hacia las nubes, hacia la temible tormenta que podía ver retumbando a lo lejos.

—Heimdall —llamó.

* * *

Loki despertó en la mañana cuando los rayos del sol besaron sus parpados, sintiéndose drenado y sobre todo —sediento. A _lgo_ , una cosa arrugada de rojo terciopelo estaba en su cintura y la tomó entre sus manos, antes de que la noche anterior regresara a su memoria como pequeñas gotas.

 _«Hermano...»_

Observó la capa, la apartó hacia un lado y se puso de pie. Se metió en al baño y observó su reflejo, el moretón en su cuello y su corazón palpitó fuertemente en su pecho.

 _«No espero que me recuerdes.»_

Oh... pero Loki lo recordaba.

Ahora lo recordaba todo.


End file.
